Undertow
by gloomren
Summary: Some things would have to change. The same day Bonnie had that realization the spirits started talking again.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, Bonnie," Damon snarled kicking the corpse in his way to her.

"I ripped their hearts and fed them to the beast. And if the beast tells me to feed him the whole world to take Elena back I'll do it."

Bonnie's face froze taking in his bulged eyes.

"I won't let you," she hissed.

Damon's eyes narrowed to slits. "You did this, Bonnie Bennett. This is your fault."

"Oh, that again?" Bonnie let out a dry laugh.

"It's my fault that you left out your _mom_ was a Ripper and had a bunch of _freaks_ with her? It's my fault that I was traumatized enough  
to believe you when you said it would be all over once I get revenge on Kai?"

"I will bring her back," he nodded in his mantra. "Do whatever it takes to stop me."

The vampire had already rushed out when Bonnie let out a cry of frustration.

* * *

The steps of the two figures echoed inside the cave till they stopped barely at a dark end.

"Another cave, another prison," he drawled. "Just. Like. 1994."

He crouched down his fingers lingering on the bars. "Or 1903."

Bonnie grimaced behind him glancing at the remnants of the bodies.

"We should burn them here."

"Is that your idea of fun?" Kai turned his head to wink at her. "Cleaning up Damon's mess?"

Bonnie crossed her arms. "The ashes will keep the creature weak. And as for Damon. That's my business."

Kai stood up narrowing his eyes at her blank stare.

" _Your_ business?"

She jutted her chin.

"Wanna give me a heads up on what's going on here?"

He tilted his head taking another step.

Bonnie shrugged.

"Crazy schedule. Remind me to give you a catch up version of Psychopath I Resurrected Under Pressure tomorrow."

She grimaced. "Or the day after that."

Kai nodded.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. So still just the one who does magic?"

Bonnie's cold smirk froze at the reference.

"Someone needs to balance out your sadistic humour."

Kai watched her guarded face. And then his thoughts of that night hit him all at once. Bonnie's smile, Bonnie's desperation to undo his spell.  
She had looked so alive confronting him that he had wished he could take the spell back in trade for a kiss.

Her breath was brushing his cheek when he noticed he was in her space.

"Right," he let out a dry breath at the half lidded gaze she was giving him. "Let's-"

Bonnie pushed at his chest.

Kai frowned watching her kneel in front of the corpses.

"-balance each other out," he finished.

She just took out her cell phone holding the flashlight to the wound of the dead man she was inspecting.

"The creature only shows itself when you come baring gifts," Bonnie pointed to the missing parts of the dead man's chest.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it only wants the heart," Kai rolled his eyes. "Got that by now."

She opened her mouth again but he couldn't catch a word. Kai frowned at her narrowing his eyes.

A buzz took over his ears.

It annoyed him as much as that stupid sound when a TV network would be down and all you had were the coloured stripes on your screen. The 90s.

Then he heard his own voice talking.

 _I heard the dead witches talk about you, warlock. They whispered in your witch's ear to bring you back... But she isn't yours, is she?  
I may not be human but I know what you desire. Free me and I will be at your service till you have what you wish for._

Kai felt hands grabbing his arms, then his hands. Her hands. Her fingers pinching him. He could just laugh and tell her not to worry.  
But he listened to the voice talk some more enjoying her touch.

"Fuck," he crouched on the ground his hands covering his male parts while moaning in pain. "There goes any chances of Gemini heirs."

"Sorry," Bonnie grimaced. "Can't use my magic."

Kai sat up glaring at her. "Your creature just asked me to feed him."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"And it got me thinking. If Damon got his wish. It could kill you. There's a chance the creature can't undo the spell itself. So if he wakes Elena you die."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'll have to kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Just making sure we're on the same page here," Kai's laugh drilled in her skull and Bonnie held her phone off her ear making a grimace.

He was enjoying this way too much.

"We're talking about Damon Salvatore, right? Ya know the BFF that cheated each game because he couldn't handle losing against you-"

"Ex BFF," Bonnie sighed.

Kai continued his semi monologue. "-the one you came back for thirteen times?"

Another maniac laughter followed.

"Wow. That's- that's great. How about your friends, Bon? Do they actually like him? Will he be missed? Elena would be like-" His voice went up a few octaves.

" _How could you do this to me?_ Honestly. You should thank me for putting her down. No way you could get rid of that one without a sob fest of his girlfriend- Oh waaait.  
He has a brother, right? We should take care of that one, too. Can't have another Salvatore making deals with the devil. Bonnie?"

"Bon? You there?"

Just when Bonnie got into bed she saw him calling again.

"Look, Kai. I'm only picking up to tell you I'll put it on silent. So you can sleep or make your coven leader ass useful-"

"Bonnie, wait," Kai groaned. "This motel sucks. Can I come over?"

"No," Bonnie gritted her teeth. "I told you not to leave that place till we do the spell. Just do your homework, goddammit, Kai."

"Do you think I'd make the same mistakes again, Bon? Taking over a coven without having the most basic info about the supernatural world?  
Those Gemini grimoires. I studied them all day. Nothing about a beast in Mystic Falls."

"Ugh," Bonnie massaged her temples. "Then look again, channel your inner-Luke or whatever."

"Inner-Luke?" Kai frowned. "You think I'm the useless one? Ouch."

But the other side of the line was dead already.

* * *

Bonnie raised her hand to knock when the door opened revealing a grinning Kai.

"Hey, Bonster. Ooooooh-"

His eyes went to the bags and he took them off her hands nodding her inside.

"You got me porkrinds?"

"Nope," Bonnie stepped around the empty pizza boxes.

"I'm not doing your grocery shopping. You're free to go when we're done here."

"What's that?" he inspected a pack of herbs he had fished out of the bags.

"Let's say your ticket out of this motel room," she mumbled placing one of the bags on the coffee table.

Kai widened his eyes, his voice in mock fascination. "So descriptive."

"It's a glamour spell, Kai," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "What kind of warlock needs that explained to them? You know that no one can know you're back yet."

Kai narrowed his eyes taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"So you're gonna make me walk around looking like someone I'm not? I like you as you are, Bonnie. It should go both ways, don't 'cha think?"

Kai continued his morality speech about confidence and self acceptance. All the while Bonnie had mixed the ingredients into a bowl and scribbled something  
on a piece of paper.

"You want to leave this place or not?" She smirked tilting her head while holding out the sheet to him.

"Glamour spell it is," Kai beamed and kissed her cheek as he bent forward to retrieve the sheet.

It had been too quick for Bonnie to dodge so she just glared at him.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Us being all witchy friends doing spells together got me all excited."

"Do that again," she muttered. "And I feed you to the beast myself."

Kai nodded. "Yup. Got it."

But all he could focus on was the dark tone in her voice when she warned him. Or that lazy look in her green eyes. Fuck.

He couldn't believe he got to see her again.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes getting up.

"You know that this doesn't make us friends, right? The only reason I brought you back is because the Spirits promised me back up."

She clenched her fists when she saw a flicker of interest in Kai's eyes.

"When I look at you I make myself believe you're just any other enemy I'm supposed to work with. If I actually took in the fact that you're Kai Parker-"

She let out a dry laugh shaking her head.

"You wouldn't be here."

Kai's jaw clenched, his eyes examining his hands as if it belonged to a stranger.

"I know I fucked up, Bonnie. All my life. Maybe that habit got beaten into me or maybe it was too easy to choose. I fucked up and I didn't mind fucking up."

He got off the couch staring at her.

"I wasn't lying when I claimed that I changed. But hey, you were right about not trusting me because,"

he raised his voice as if he was slapping himself with each word.

"that _fucked up part_ would still burst _out of me_! Even when I apologized I knew that. My time in hell just got me thinking."

He laughed shaking his head.

"It's as if I was punishing myself with all those bad choices. Even when I knew what I wanted and what would make me happy.  
I constantly fought against that undertow. Your under-" he swallowed stopping midsentence.

"We should finish the spell," he said instead, his eyes stern as if he had just remembered their duty.

Bonnie's frown had vanished while listening to him leaving her with a blank stare. She nodded coming back to her senses.

* * *

Bonnie's hands felt warm in his, heating up with each word she whispered. Their hands clenched into a bundle.

 _Her hands wrapped around his cock covered in sticky precum. The puzzled green eyes, the knowing smile on her face._  
 _The one she had for him when she hexed her teddy away. Her teeth biting the teasing crumbs on her lips._

His heart was roaring in his rib cage. Scared he would start panting like a bull he closed his eyes and opened them again. He watched her chant to distract himself.

 _That view_ didn't help his case.

Looked like she was getting high off on her magic. Lines of pleasure on her forehead, the hidden smile on her lips.

For the umpteenth time Kai wondered what her orgasm face would look like.

Could any dick make her look this satisfied? Could his?

The latter was trying to poke out of his jeans watching her do magic.

Would she ever throb around him while touching him with her pretty fingers? Would he let him touch her?

A moan escaped him when her fingers poked against his inner wrist. When Kai didn't get her first sign Bonnie cleared her throat.  
He opened his eyes remembering it was his turn. The spell Bonnie had written down for him rolled over his tongue and he bit his lip to hold back a smirk.

Each chant was the purest taste of power.

As soon as the show was over she stepped back reaching him the cup.

"You have to drink the potion each day or it starts to wear off."

That was just Bonnie Fucking Bennett. Straight to business when he was still watching her with dark eyes, the ecstasy of her magic roaring inside him.

A name flashed over her screen and she frowned stuffing it back in her pocket.

"All that sounds great but I'd love to find out who I look like," Kai drawled.

Bonnie smirked nodding towards the bathroom. "See for yourself."

* * *

"Fuck, Bonnie?" he groaned. "I hate blond."

He stormed out of the bathroom topless. "Is that how _you_ see me now?"

Bonnie bit her lip not to burst out into laughter at his antics.

"I'm the witch that took part in the spell," she crossed her arms.

"I see your real appearance. Thought the Gemini coven leader would know. That's some basic stuff right there."

Kai let out a breath.

"Thank god. Cause i don't wanna look like some average dude when I get to fuck you-"

Kai broke off but realized too late what he just said.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "When you what?"

"If this is your Gemini heir scheme I'd rather cut your-" She stared up at the ceiling pulling her hair.

"Oh my god. Why are we having this conversation?!"

"Let me guess," Kai drawled. "You wouldn't just cut them off but also feed them to the beast? I thought he only digs hearts on the menu?"

Bonnie's glare turned into a frown until she snorted. "You're hopeless."

Kai's face froze taking in the glory of making her laugh.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Both froze in place.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kai went to the door but Bonnie grabbed his arm moving her mouth without letting words out.  
When Bonnie went to the door instead Kai leaned against it shakig his head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Bonnie?" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bonnie closed her eyes with a groan. "Enzo."

Kai's eyes narrowed on her.

"Come on, luv. Open the door."


	3. Chapter 3

"Luv?" Kai scoffed.

"Who's that, Bonnie? Open the door or I'll burn this place d-"

CLICK

Bonnie stood in the door frame crossing her arms.

Enzo smiled in relief but his face darkened when he spotted a shirtless blond next to her.

"We need to talk," he spat.

Bonnie stepped outside, a smile full of bite on her face.

"Why? I'm not interested in taking any guitar lessons."

Enzo narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you funny, little witch?"

He stared at Kai who had followed her outside. "Why can't I smell him?"

Kai raised his eyebrows whispering into Bonnie's ear. "Wow. That's perverse."

Bonnie bit her lip but the giggle just burst out of her.

Enzo gave them a poisonous look.

"I've no idea what this human just said, luv," Enzo growled.

"But he's weak enough to hide behind a witch's protection spell, am I wrong?"

Kai chuckled rubbing at his naked chest. "Oh, you're talking about me?"

Bonnie's palm landed on his stomach just when he wanted to confront the bloodsucker. He should be afraid she could calculate his actions now.  
Maybe he would be if he wasn't hard already. Or if her palms wouldn't feel so fucking hot on him.

Enzo vamped out pulling Bonnie away. But he rolled on the floor soon after screaming.

"Vampires," Kai tsked shaking his head.

"I've no time for this, Enzo," Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Pick someone else to play cat and mouse with."

* * *

"Hey, where are we going?" Kai ran to catch up with Bonnie.

She stopped in her tracks and within a blink she was holding him his shirt.

"The Grille," she said scarcely. "Now put that on."

"We're making this official?" Kai drawled winking at her before pushing the shirt over his head. His muscles clenched and unclenched in his act.

Bonnie averted her gaze.

"No more hiding?"

"Yup," She gave him a sweet smile. "I put a magic block on your abilities when you weren't looking so going public is all safe now."

One second Kai drunk in her face in fascination the next his eyes went dark.

"Why are you pulling Naughty Girl on me again, Bonnie?" he growled.

"Not that I mind you naughty but I've been good, haven't I? I didn't even try anything on Mr. Squareface-" he stopped his rant, a wild smirk spreading on his face.

"Ohh waaait," he showed his teeth, his voice shaking with glee. "You didn't want me attacking him because I had no magic."

"Those mood, swings?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Booy, you know you're worse than an adolescent, right?"

He just chuckled. "You were worried about me."

Bonnie just climbed in her car starting the engine so Kai had to join her.

"So worried," he drawled as she stepped on the gas as if trying to cut off his voice.

* * *

"So how do we do that? Do we make it look like a trial? Or just cut to the case?" Kai burst out in giddiness stuffing a handful of fries in his mouth.

"I know you get off on it but unless there's no other attack killing or maiming Damon is not our priority," Bonnie chewed on her burrito.

"Cleaning up _your_ mess is. That and figuring out the beast's interest."

Kai pouted.

"Why would a beast even still stick around old, boring Mystic Falls," his fingers tapped against the table.

Bonnie stared up. "What'd you mean?"

"There's nothing here that would gain him any power," he beamed at her. "Except one lonely Bennett witch."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"The last time someone wanted to use my powers I got brainwashed enough to attack Elena. This one never even made me an offer."

"Huh," Kai breathed out. "What if it's because it can't? What if he needs to prepare before getting into your head?"

Bonnie shook her head lowering her voice when a waiter passed their table. "Did you hear when I said _your mess_?"

Kai sighed.

"You want me to lift the sleeping curse. Shocker."

"Correction," she leaned to him whispering with menace in her eyes. "I'll stop at nothing till it's done."

He frowned.

"Nothing? If that's the case. Question: What makes you better than Damon?"

Bonnie froze. Her mind drifted off to High School when she first learned about what the vampire had done.

"Would Elena do the same for you?" Kai added harshly. "Did she when you were trapped in 1994?"

After dying a few times Bonnie knew that answer. She knew even when her friends had missed her, it never drew them to act on it.

"It's not in her, Bon," his adam's apple bobbed.

"Or in _any_ of your friends. I meant what I said. You're brave, loyal, to degrees of reckless when it comes to your own life. Them? Not so much."

Bonnie just stared at him.

"I wish I had a better idea," she sighed.

Her eyes wandered to his adam's apple when he swallowed.

"Better what?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

She leaned over the table biting her lip as her hand landed on his lap.

"Wow," Kai let out a breath.

Her fingernails grazed the bulge. He even heard the sound it made on the fabric of his jeans.

He wanted to bend down to take a look on what was going on under the table. Make sure this was happening.

"Go on, Bonnie," his voice was stern. "I don't mind."

His dark eyes were fixed on her, the hunger in them provoking.

Her teeth seemed to bite harder on her bottom lip as she smiled closing the distance and kissing him.

Kai grabbed her face in the fear of missing the moment.

His fingers drilled into her jaw as he took her mouth with his own, digging in as if it was his favourite food. His hands kept pulling her to him.

Pulling and pulling.

All the desperation he felt whenever he saw her fuck me eyes exploded out in a growl.

Next he knew she was in his lap straddling him, pushing against his chest, breathing in his face.

Green eyes chided him as she climbed off and he knew the moment was over.

"Bon-Bon," Damon took the seat Bonnie had been sitting on not so long ago.

"Care to introduce me to your new boyfriend?"

And then Kai had a suspicion what her idea had been.

"Hiya back, just call me Bonnie's boyfriend," Kai greeted him with a grin.

Damon frowned but when he rushed forward he hit an invisible wall.

"Really?" he stared at Bonnie growling.

She jutted her chin.

"You think I'd let you massacre a whole town as long as you claim it's for Elena?"

Damon growled. "You were supposed to help me get her back, Bonnie?!"

Kai tilted his head in thought. Bonnie wanted him to play a clueless human. Then he'd give her all the drama.

"What does all of this mean?" he glared at Bonnie mentally praising himself for the Oscar performance.

"What are you not telling me, Bonnie?"

Bonnie widened her eyes frowning at him when Damon wasn't looking. What the hell was he doing?

"I want to talk to you," he panted. "Alone."


End file.
